


Grocery Day

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Series: Haikyuu RarePair Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Ach! Noya my eyes!” Asahi whined as he frantically wiped the shampoo off his face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Shush you big baby, it’s not my fault I can’t reach! Just scoot down so I can reach your head better!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Be nice, Noya, you’re going to scare him.” Suga chided.</i>
</p><p>  <b>hq rarepair week day 3: date / seasons</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Day

“Ach! Noya my eyes!” Asahi whined as he frantically wiped the shampoo off his face.

“Shush you big baby, it’s not my fault I can’t reach! Just scoot down so I can reach your head better!”

“Be nice, Noya, you’re going to scare him.” Suga chided. “As I was saying, we need to go grocery shopping today. It’s the 21st.”

“The 21st?” Asahi asked.

“Yes, Asahi. The 21st. You know, the day we go grocery shopping. Just like every month?” Suga had no trouble keeping his voice sweet, but he could tell at least Nishinoya picked up on the exaggeration and sarcastic tone.

Asahi nodded and wiggled further down in the water. The tub was large enough to accommodate the three of them, just barely, and Asahi had his knees tucked up against his chest. Suga’s hands were massaging shampoo into his own scalp while he watched his partners. The smaller Nishinoya was half climbing Asahi in an attempt to lather up his shoulder length hair. 

“Asahi, maybe you should just turn around?” Suga offered helpfully. To tell the truth, he could have watched the spectacle for longer but he wasn’t sure Asahi’s nerves could take it. 

“So, what do we need to buy? Probably brea-” Suga said as Asahi spun, his knees still against his chest and Noya nearly jumped on his back, sending a wave of water sloshing out the side of the tub.

“Be careful, Nishinoya!” Asahi and Suga said in unison, though Asahi’s was more of a frightened squeak. 

“It’s no fair when you guys gang up on me like that.” He replied with an exaggerated pout. “I want mochi.” He soon had the shampoo lathered on Asahi’s head, his nimble fingers carding through the dark hair, massaging his scalp. 

“We already bought mochi the last three months.” Asahi said quietly.

Nishinoya ignored him, “And more popsicles. Soda flavored.”

Suga squirted out more shampoo and moved to kneel beside Noya. “We have a dozen of those in the freezer already.” He said. He rubbed the shampoo through Nishinoya’s hair, being careful to keep it out of his eyes, despite the fact that he was wiggling incessantly and bouncing enough to splash more water out of the tub. 

“I know but Ryuu is going to come over and we’re going to eat at least half of those tonight.” 

“Tanaka needs to stop eating all our food.” Suga sighed and Asahi nodded. “Noya will you, _please_ sit still.” he begged, his hands holding Noya’s shoulders to stop him from bouncing again.

“Nope. Nope twice. Ryuu is welcome to all the food he wants, he’s my best friend. And it’s the first day of spring. Spring means popsicles. It’s a tradition! ” He bounced again, pushing against Suga’s hands, to prove his point about not sitting still. 

“I thought I was your best friend.” Asahi said quietly, still hugging his knees.

“Asahi you’re my _boyfriend_ , that’s different.” He leaned forward to kiss Asahi’s cheek from behind. 

“And what am I, chopped liver?” Suga joked, poking his cheek with a finger as if asking for a kiss of his own. Noya obliged, bouncing up to place a dramatic smacking kiss against Suga’s cheek. 

“No, but you’re clearly channeling my mother right now.” Noya replied and laughed when Suga blushed.

“I’m not anybody’s mother.” He said quietly. 

“If you’re not my mom can we get popsicles?”

“No. And tell Tanaka to bring his own food if he wants to eat here.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and a total cop-out because I hardly worked in the prompt I'm so sorry.
> 
> I don't do these three the justice they deserve.


End file.
